


Unwanted

by TheIncredibleHulk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Aspergers, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is a father, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character with Aspergers, Overprotective Dean, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIncredibleHulk/pseuds/TheIncredibleHulk
Summary: Evan Knight, child of Samantha Knight and Dean Winchester. Thrown in a orphanage before she could even walk. Ran away at the age of fifteen and never turned back. Nobody cared enough to come after her. She didn't care though, she was glad to get away from the place that made her the way she is, Unwanted.Can she finally find her place when she and her father finally meet again?Abandoned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, finally gathered enough courage to post this. hope you like it! :)

Unwanted

Evan Knight, child of Samantha Knight and Dean Winchester. Thrown in a orphanage before she could even walk. Ran away at the age of fifteen and never turned back. Nobody cared enough to come after her. She didn't care though, she was glad to get away from the place that made her the way she is, Unwanted.

Evan groaned weakly, tossing and turning in her spot on the cold damp floor. It was in the back alley behind a high class restaurant called The Right Dish. She slept right next to a large rusty old dumpster, which is usually where she got her dinner from. The alley was dark and disgusting, used syringes and condoms littered the floor, as well as other used and forgotten things.

Her side ached from the beating she took from a man she tried to rob. He was drunk and she overestimated how drunk. She had a black eye that still throbbed desperately and possible bruised ribs. The pain screamed at her as she sat up. She groaned and wobbly got onto her feet, trying to ignore the fatigue that intersected her body and bundled her scruffy sleeping bag off of the unforgiving floor, stuffing it into her large backpack. She slung the backpack onto her back, grunting at the hindering weight of everything she owned.

She started heading over to the park across the road. It was always a bitter sweet feeling, watching the parents play with their kids. She liked watching them, and pretending that it was her playing and laughing with her parents – who ever they were. Stared at the park. There were more people than usual. Anxiousness spiked in her stomach. She ignored the feeling and took a deep breath. There was a swing set, a slide, a seesaw and a climbing frame. Everyday, she'd sit on the swing set until she got bored of the special feeling of emptiness that could only come from this exact activity. And that is what she proceeded to do. She sat down on one of the swings, pushing gently so she rocked gently back and forth. Like usual, she got some strange looks. Some of disgust and some of concern. She would be lying if she said that the mothers that looked upon her with motherly concern didn't fill her cold body with warmth. She never knew her mother or father. Part of her doesn't want to. Fuck them, they left her – abandoned her. Suddenly tears were skating down her grubby cheeks, before they could be stopped. Now one of the mothers is waving her over. Her heart skipped a beat. The woman was beautiful. Her soft brown eyes seemed to coerce her into doing anything she wished. She had long brown hair, silky and smooth. Shimmering tanned skin, long slim frame. She wasn't just beautiful, she was hot. Her face started to heat up. However, so did her heart as self-loathing and self-doubt crept up on her.

She didn't think, she just ran – blindly. She needed to get away. She has never been this bad. She had a panic attack yesterday, maybe that was it. She ran out of the park and into one of the dark dank alleys; trying desperately to fight through the exhaustion that weighed down her body drastically. She slumped down beside a scabby little dinner; the smell of piss and sex surrounding her. She heaved shaking breaths – cursing. She hated being so weak. She could knock out someone twice her size... as long as they're drunk. She groaned helplessly. She went to get up but her foot hit something with a high pitched clang. It was a piece of glass. She picked it up carefully and held it in front of her face. She winced. She looked, dead. Her skin so pale. She looked like a ghost. She had stress lines all over her face and was extremely thin. Though most of her tiny, thin limbs were hidden under heavy, baggy clothes. The only thing she liked about herself were her eyes. They glowed and shined a beautiful hazel. But the boys at the high school she used to go to were only interested in something lower. She remembered the time she sent a boy to hospital. He grabbed her. She crushed his hand. He cried. She laughed. It happened one other time, this time with a girl. She broke her nose and stabbed a ruler into her left eye. The girl lost her sight in that eye. She laughed harder. She knew she was fucked, but she didn't care. Part of her believed this was her revenge to the world for everything that has happened to her. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that her brain wasn't right, that she has been broken the second her parents left her at that orphanage.

She didn't notice that she had been tightening her grip on the glass shard. Didn't notice her skin slicing. Blood flowing. Cascading down her wrist. When she did notice. She didn't have the energy to care.

She proceeded to stand. Surveying her surroundings. She audibly gasped. There was a trail of blood leading into the back alley. Without thinking, she followed.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were currently sitting in a rundown grubby dinner. They sat at one of the booths. Sam on one side and Dean on the other with Castiel next to him. Sam sat with a half eaten bowl of chicken salad and Dean currently had a mouth full of greasy burger with half of the burger left in his hands. Disgustingly wet sounds spewed from Dean's mouth as he took another grease filled bite. Sam winced. Holding in a gag. Castiel sat completely still with a blank look on his face, staring out the window. Castiel tilted his head in confusion as a young girl ran blindly across the street, just avoiding the angrily beeping cars.

“Jesus, where's her freaking parents?” Dean questioned with a now empty mouth. Sam hummed.

“She had a huge backpack on. Maybe she ran away from home?” Sam reasoned softly, poking at his salad with a white plastic fork. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would someone run away from their family?” Castiel asked, glancing from one of the boys to the other. Both Sam and Dean thought for a second. Sam stared down at his food awkwardly as he remembered the time where he himself, ran away from 'home'. He was twelve at the time. He and his father had an argument. It was about a school play. Sam was the star of the show. When John found out, he put a quick stop to it.

“We won't stay long enough for the performance!” he'd argue, not even looking Sam in the eye.

“Then can we stay until it's over, please Dad!” Sam pleaded, tears threatening to spill from it eyes. Dean nodded silently, giving his father stern look. The man sighed, his gruff voice sending waves of fear into Sam.

“No” he said simply. Sam gasped, hurt soaring from Sam's mouth and into John's heart.

“Why!” Sam demanded. John growled.

“'Cuz I bloody well said so!” He shouted. “We could be helping people, instead you selfishly want to be in a prissy ass play?” he exclaimed, his voice raising with each word. “No son of mine!” he finished, slumping into one of the motel's sofa chairs. Sam couldn't stop it anymore, tears flowed freely down his face as he stood, static in front of his father. Dean didn't move a muscle, just sat on one of the dirty motel beds in silence. Sam looked at both of them in disbelief, his head whipping from one to the other.

“Maybe she felt unloved and unwanted” Sam said lowly, gaze still solidly fixed onto his chicken salad. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I dunno. You know how teens can be. Moods can change on a dime” Dean said coolly. Castiel sighed in thought, even more confused now. Though his confusion was interrupted by a horrific scream. The boys and Angel jumped in fright. Jumping out of their seats to got and investigate. They approached the alley and saw the blood. Without a second thought, all three of them were running into the disgustingly filthy back alley. There was a young girl and a demon. The demon had the beaten and bruised girl pinned on the rough floor beneath him, broken and bleeding. The boys jumped into action immediately, ripping the demon off of her. Castiel immediately brought his hand to the demon's forehead, causing it to disintegrate in a bright burst of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Really really really hope you liked it!


End file.
